Island Of The Siren
by dreadlockedpencil
Summary: Jack, Will and Elizabeth are stranded, alone, on an island that no one alive has heard of. Only Naiya can help them, and protect them from the others. But would they do the same for her, or would they kill her when given the chance?
1. Voyage

**I'm bored, so I'm going to write you people a new story.**

**This is about how Jack Sparrow is sailing on the Black Pearl with Elizabeth and Will.**

**They see a siren (mermaid for those who don't know). And you know how sirens sing to lure sailors? Well that's what she does.**

**The ship crashes, they get stranded on the siren's island and stuff happens.**

**Based on a book called Sirena. It's a good book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.**

_Note: I went back and corrected all the spelling and grammer mistakes._**  
**

There was fog over the ocean. It covered the bluish-gray water with a thick blanket of white mist, like a sheet of cotton over a bed.

The face of someone, or something, broke the surface of the water.

Its blue-tinged skin sparkled in the slim moonbeams that hit the water, which would have colored it silver, had it not been for the mist.

The creature propped itself on a nearby rock that was covered with seaweed.

Will could clearly see it now.

It wasn't aware that a ship was nearing, nor of the fact that there were people on the ship.

Will squinted to see it properly as the mist encumbered the creature.

It was a girl. Or part of one.

Instead of legs, she had a scaly tail.

Her skin was a brown color, from being in the sun a lot. Her hair was sun-bleached to the point that it was almost pure blonde, but you could see thin streaks of black under it, her natural hair color. Them her tail.

The scales were emerald green and fiery red, tipped with gold.

Even though she was far away from him, Will could see her shining silver eyes.

They glanced at him, seeing not him, but his soul.

Her gaze burned through his soul and into his mind.

He felt her grip release his mind and she slipped off her rock and back into the ocean.

"What're you lookin' at?" asked Jack from behind Will as he walked up behind him.

Will shook his head, certain that it had all been an illusion. His mind was playing tricks on him. Yes. Will nodded. "Nothing." he said with a shrug.

"Sure didn't look like nothing to me." breathed Jack as Will strode away. "His eyes almost fell out o' his head."

Jack saw a glimmer of red in the ocean.

He leaned forward on the rail, squinting his eyes.

He saw nothing. His eyes deceived him.

"I could ha' sworn I saw somethin'." he muttered.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." remarked Elizabeth from behind him.

"I was insane long before I started talking to myself, love." said Jack.

Elizabeth shrugged and walked away to talk to Will.

Then the singing began.

It was a lone voice, and it sounded as though it was far away.

It was smooth, each note wedging itself into the minds of the listeners nearby.

Everyone stopped to listen to the wonderful singing.

They were all entranced by the singing.

Except for Elizabeth.

The siren's calls did not affect women, for they are not their targets.

They target men, using them to become immortal.

At least that's what was told to Elizabeth when she was younger.

She had brushed them off as childhood myths.

This was no myth.

Some of the crew had started to walk towards the singing, getting closer and closer to the railings, and finally, falling into the ocean and dying.

Only Will and Jack remained rooted to their spots.

"Will! Jack!" Elizabeth cried. She grabbed at their arms, trying to keep them from falling into the siren's spell, but with no avail.

Will and Jack were enchanted. And there was nothing Elizabeth could do to stop it.


	2. Stranded

Hey everyone! Haven't updated this in a while... like a year or something I think.

Anyhow, I got a review asking where Anamaria was, and I guess I forgot about her at the time. So Ananamaria's just not in this story. Although I do like her, she's a good character. I don't enjoy when stories hate on her...

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.

"Lovely." mumbled Jack as he slowly got closer and closer to the edge of the boat. Elizabeth didn't know what to do. What could she do? Then it came to her.

She opened her mouth and shrieked, long and loud. She saw Will wince, spurring her on to yell louder. Jack blinked and moved back to the center of the boat.

The Black Pearl jolted violently.

Elizabeth fought terribly to stay on her feet, still screaming, as she ran shakily towards her two friends, grabbing their arms and towing them roughly to the Captain's Cabin. There she let go of their arms, and sat down on Jack's bed.

"What was that?" asked Will, shaking his head roughly and staring out the window, his eyes wild and unfocused.

"It keeps playin' in my head." mumbled Jack in a low voice. "I hear 'em callin' my name." Elizabeth pondered for a moment.

"It was a siren." she said finally, hoping that they wouldn't think she was insane. Though I can't imagine why they would.

"What's a siren?" asked Will, obviously still somewhat confused.

"A siren," explained Elizabeth, digging into the back of her mind, searching for her childhood memories. "Is a type of mermaid. They sing to lure men into the sea. If they like what they lure, they carry them to their islands, and use them for immortalization." Jack looked confused but seemed to be taking this quite well.

"How do they 'use' them?" he asked gruffly.

"Well," stammered Elizabeth, blushing very slightly. "If I remember the stories, they, erm, 'bed' them..." Elizabeth was turning red.

"I suggest we sail away." said Will.

A mighty crack stopped anyone from moving. "The helm." muttered Jack, running out of the Captain's cabin and to the steering wheel of the Pearl.

Then the singing started again. Will and Elizabeth watched through the Captain's window, watching Jack struggle against the beautiful singing.

"Stay here." Elizabeth ordered Will, running up to the helm and catching Sparrow by the arm.

But he was too strong. He pulled away supposedly of his own accord and dove over the side of the Pearl, into the deep, menacing waters of the ocean. "Jack!" called Elizabeth.

Will came running up. The continuing singing had an instant effect on him. He was caught.

He too dove in after Jack. Elizabeth had no choice but to dive in after them, hoping that the sirens liked what they saw and dragged them to shore.

The coolness of the water was unexpected, although she had been bracing herself for it.

The salt stung her eyes as she dove under, searching for Will and Jack. There was a glimmer of pink in the water. The sirens. They had apparently liked the male specimens that had dove into the water and were taking them to a nearby island.

Elizabeth swam towards the island.

When she got there, she saw Will and Jack, both lying on the sandy beach of the island, unconscious.

Five sirens were fawning over them, whispering quietly. Each of them was completely different, but they were all beautiful. But beauty was usually misleading.

One was all pink, the other pure red, another shimmering black, one a deep blue, and the last a fiery gold. "Get away from them." she said coldly, picking up a large rock and bracing it menacingly, holding it above her head as a weapon.

The five sirens hissed and shrank back into the water, sliding over the trails of seaweed.

Elizabeth kneeled beside her two friends, checking their pulses and feeling their foreheads. They were fine. How they had been knocked out, she didn't know, and didn't really care to. Now all she could do was wait.

A slight gasp came from the water. It was another. Elizabeth held up her rock, meaning to threaten the thing. It was beautiful. It's skin was tanned, tinged with blue, and it's scales emerald green, tipped with gold. It's hair was more than a meter long, sun-bleached and wavy. And it had the most stunning eyes of orange. Long twists of seaweed had been twisted around the siren's torso, creating a makeshift shirt.

Elizabeth stood motionless for a moment. Then she raised her arm higher, swearing that if the siren didn't leave in a minute, she'd throw it.

"I don't mean any harm." said the creature, it's voice sounding strangely foreign. It had some sort of accent. Or maybe it was just a trace of song. "I know how to revive them. You'll never figure out how to do it on your own." it said quietly.

"What do you want?" hissed Elizabeth menacingly. "Because if you want them," she said motioning towards her two unconscious friends. "you can't have them."

"I mean no harm." repeated the siren, this time a little louder. "I am different from my sisters. I don't believe in killing men for our own benefits. Not after the last ship that crashed..." her musical voice trailed off.

"You're trying to trick me." said Elizabeth coldly. "It won't work."

"No tricks." said the siren. It could see the distrust in the human's eyes. She sighed sadly, wishing she was not what she was. "What can I do to get you to trust me?"

The siren's voice had changed slightly at these words. It had become less musical, and more familiarly accented. Slightly Irish, a little bit of British, and a small pit of Spanish. It was as if the being was speaking several languages at once.

"I could give you my word." the creature offered.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Words are easily broken."

"Then my life." it said serenely. "If I do not fulfill my promise of not killing your companions, you may kill me."

Elizabeth wasn't completely satisfied, but had no other choice. The siren was probably right. She would never revive them on her own. They were in some sort of trance.

"All right." she said. "But one false move and I will kill you."

The siren nodded. "I am Naiya." it introduced, it's voice resuming it's song-like quality.

"Elizabeth." said Elizabeth, nodding.

"Ahh." said Naiya thoughtfully. "Consecrated to God. I am sure you have been adequately named."

"I don't know." said Elizabeth, looking at the siren strangely.

"What are their names?" asked Naiya, dragging herself out of the water and onto the shore with it's slithering arms.

"Will and Jack." said Elizabeth, pointing to each of their unconscious forms.

"Protector, " murmured Naiya. "And merciful."

"How do you know the meanings of their names?" Elizabeth asked, curious as to just how much Naiya knew.

"Learning." said Naiya simply, finally pulling herself alongside of the two men. "I myself am named after a water nymph."

The siren closed her eyes, murmuring delicately in a sort of foreign language.

Both Will and Jack's eyes sprang open, and they both sat up suddenly, surprised at their location.

"What happened?" asked Will dazedly. He noticed the strangely colored creature next to him and scrambled away from it.

Jack remained silent and stared at the siren, into it's glowing, tawny eyes.

"So this is a siren." he mumbled huskily.

"Are you all right?" asked Elizabeth loudly, hoping to direct both Jack and Will's attention away from the siren.

"Fine." said Will, standing up and staring at the siren with Jack.

"This is Naiya." introduced Elizabeth.

"So this is a siren." repeated Jack, his voice louder than before.

"I should be going." said Naiya, her voice abandoning the song-like quality, and once again speaking all languages at once.

She slipped into the water, her wavy, sun-bleached hair trailing in after her. "I will come back with food soon. Treat them with care."

Elizabeth nodded.

The siren disappeared into the salty water silently. A sharp glint of gold in the distance showed that Naiya had traveled several hundred yards in a short time.

"She was beautiful." stated Jack simply.

"She saved your lives." replied Elizabeth.

Will remained silent. "This might seem strange," he said after a long while. "but I think I was dead."

Jack nodded. "I know what you mean, mate. It was like I was in another world."

"Just hope you never feel like that again." advised Elizabeth, staring out into the sea. "I have no doubt that you will not survive next time." 


	3. Many Names

I really have nothing to say. Oh, except thank you to williz and mssparrington for your reviews. I too love Elizabeth. I really don't like it when people hate her. Hate should be reserved for those who truly deserve it. I don't like putting Author notes at the end, so I will say it now: I love the last line. If you own the POTC DVD, I'm sure you'll love it too.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

After Naiya had left, Elizabeth had told Jack and Will to stay put and rest, and decided to explore the island.

It was large, but not extremely big. It was about the size of a small city. It was all sand around the edges, and the north side had a particularly large amount of beach, but other then that, it was all thick forest.

Each tree looked different, not the usual species. It would have been fascinating had she been interested in botany. But she was not. She was interested in inspecting the animal life.

She did not find anything that could pass as an animal home. She did find an especially beautiful tree though. It's bark was a deep chocolate brown, entwined with gold. It's leaves were a velvety emerald color, shimmering silver in the sunlight.

While Elizabeth was exploring, Naiya had returned to the beach, and was looking at the two specimens who were lying on the sandy earth.

"Will and Jack." she said in a quiet voice. Jack twitched at the mention of his name. He was so surprised by the so-called mythological creature, he didn't even bother to remind her about 'Captain.'

"And you are?" asked Will in a low voice. Both men were staring at the siren in front of them, almost in a trance.

"A siren." she said in a calm voice. "I have many names. The one I favor is Naiya. Naiya Esme Aurore Azura Wren. " The siren lowered it's shimmering body onto the sandy ground. "You may call me Naiya." she added in an Egyptian-like voice.

"Naiya." repeated Will softly. "Where are we?"

Naiya's laugh was musical, not unlike bells. "An island." she said, continuing her Egyptian voice. "It has been called Ethera, among others."

She slid easily back into the dulcet water, splashing slightly. A small gray rock was tossed carelessly onto the beach. Will moved closer to examine it.

"Food." explained Naiya, several yard away now.

Will tossed the thing to Jack, who inspected it with a squint eye.

"How do you eat it?" he murmured in an intoxicated tone.

Suddenly, the siren was back on the beach, lying on it's blue-tinged stomach. "Crack it open." it suggested, an eyebrow cocked slightly.

Jack pinched the small rock. When nothing happened, he tried squishing it with his palms. He threw it onto the ground in frustration.

Naiya's musical laughter rang out. She held out her hand, and waited for Will to drop it back into her hand.

She eyed it delicately, holding it between her thumb and forefinger. It seemed as though she applied very little pressure. The rock cracked open, in two even pieces.

Inside the gray fruit was completely black. Naiya tossed the open fruit to Jack, who caught it carefully. He looked at it suspiciously.

"Nothing black can be considered safe." he advised to Will, who decided to ignore this comment.

"It isn't poisoned." laughed Naiya, rolling onto her back playfully, sun-bleached hair fanning out in all directions.

Will took half the fruit into his own hand, and looked it over. Deciding he had no other choice, he placed it into his mouth, rolling his dry tongue around the juicy morsel.

"It isn't bad."

Jack did the same. "Hmm." he agreed.

Naiya slipped a delicate finger into a small pouch attached to her seaweed shirt. She pulled out many more gray rocks, and handed them neatly to Will, who was sitting the closest to her.

Will attempted to open one as she had, but to no avail.

"Smash it against this." grinned Naiya evilly, throwing a large rock into the air. It landed with a muffled thud on the sand.

They did so, and it worked marvelously. At least, better than their last few feeble attempts.

Elizabeth walked heavily from the vegetation. Spotting Naiya, who was staring at a random grain of sand, she quickened her pace and almost ran to Will and Jack.

Without looking up, the siren said, "Be careful." in a singsong voice. With a flick of her tail, the creature was gone, slipping in and out of the water in the distance.

Will offered Elizabeth some of the gray fruit. "Food." he explained.

Elizabeth declined politely, perplexed at the troubles that they were experiencing.

"I don't trust her." she remarked valiantly to herself.

Hearing this, both men looked at her in surprise.

"Peas in a pod, darling." murmured Jack quietly, nodding towards the vast ocean before them. 


	4. Thoughts While Alone

I posted this chapter a while back, but I re-read it and didn't like it. So I changed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Last time I checked, at least, which was a millisecond(okay, so it was more like a second.) ago. So yeah, I'd say that I don't own.

I felt cold.

Swimming swiftly through the silky ocean water, I looked to the ocean floor.

The coarse, grainy sand swirled around strands of slimy seaweed invitingly.

How I longed to roll in those comfortingly rough grains of sand.

Many thoughts pranced about in my head, most of them having to do with my new visitors.

They are interesting, are they not?

I am familiar with the way of man, though I do not long to experience human life myself.

Human's lives were much too complicated. Full of problems and killings and such.

The life of a siren was much more at ease. You could swim and sing and laugh any time you wanted.

Content is the feeling most adamant in my mind.

And yet I have no one. A lone creature. A single monster. One.

I had sisters. We were nine.

Of no particular family, we spent our time together.

Not one of us knew where we had come from, or from what we began.

Mysteries not meant to be solved. Secrets not meant to be revealed.

And yet my mind wanders.

Wandering, wandering.

A delighted laugh left my throat, only to be sensed, not heard. The endless, endless amounts of water masked the sound with a few suspended bubbles.

Rage, rage.

Emotions.

With myself, emotions flowed quickly and unpredictably.

Happiness came easily, as did anger.

Content.

And yet not.

Why was I not like others?

Why am I doomed to swim alone while other creatures swam together, with friends?

I often had companions, but they left quickly, just as soon as an escape made itself obvious.

Otherwise they turned on me and I was forced to kill them.

How I mourned when I killed them.

No life. No love.

Ah, how I longed to love.

My last companion had told me of love.

Her name was Jocelyn.

She spoke of love as if it was better than breathing.

"It is like the water you drink, the air you breath." her musical voice trilled softly in my mind. "Necessary, and still, you want it. Dwelling on it every moment of the day until you die. And the feeling never fades."

I had waved the words away, and yet, I was intrigued by them.

How could one person feel so much? I only had room for one emotion at a time.

And the emotions flowed so quickly.

I yelled out in agony and frustration as I accidentally swam into a large rock.

The jagged edge had sliced through my shoulder in a clean cut.

Anger welled up inside me as I glanced at the cut. It would be there for months, it was so deep.

As quickly as it had come, the anger ebbed away, leaving only pain and regret behind.

The pain would leave with time, but the regret would never slip away.

So, left to regret, experience pain, and contemplate the meaning of my existence, I swam slowly back to the shore.

The shore of the island where my thoughts dwelled.

Echoes of past conversations rang out my reeling mind.

'It's like nothing I've ever felt before.' the feminine voice whispered. 'And nothing I will ever feel again.'

I broke through the surface of the water, the blue colours swimming around me.

The sun shined hotly on my skin. I touched the cut and examined my webbed fingers. There was crimson blood dabbed on them.

I winced at the pain and headed towards the island. I could gather some healing plants along the coast. 


End file.
